


April 1st

by Hillapan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillapan/pseuds/Hillapan
Summary: The students of the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles wonder what Kokichi is up to.





	April 1st

**Author's Note:**

> Something I whipped up in an hour, so it might have mistakes. I was thinking of what Kokichi's would get up to on April Fools so I made this. Enjoy!

A tense air filled the dining hall. 15 pairs of eyes flickered around, some filled with fear, some with exhaustion, and some with anger. Every person occasionally glanced at a clock on the overgrown walls. The seconds ticked away, the hands now past four.

"Where the FUCK is that little abortion?!" Miu screamed, breaking the long lasting silence.

"Gonta wondering where Kokichi is too," the entomologist said, rubbing his head.

"It has been a plain day, all things considered," Tsumugi agreed.

"I don't think today of all days can be considered plain," Ryoma scoffed, tapping a candy cigarette on the table.

The monitor near him, which usually featured the obnoxious Monokuma, was replaced by a purple background, with the words 'April 1st' in childish handwriting.

"A day of mischief and jokes," Korekiyo mused. "Also known as All Fools' Day, it is intriguing to observe the beauty that comes with laughter."

"Then why are you scared, sitting with the rest of us?" Himiko muttered.

"I don't think even a degenerate like him would want to see what Kokichi has planned," Tenko said.

Nearly everyone in the room groaned and nodded, recalling their own misfortune in experiencing one of the supreme leader's pranks.

"Hey, I don't know why we're getting riled up over Kokichi, but there's nothing to be afraid of!" Kaito spoke up with a confident grin. "He's just a little punk!"

"You ran away from him when he was in a white pillowcase," Maki rebutted.

"H-hey! Pranks and g-g-ghosts are completely different!" The confident facade was replaced by fear and sweat.

"Kaito's right though, there's nothing to be afraid of!" Kaede, the leader of the group, stood up from her chair. "Now that we're together, we'll be able to face whatever he throws at us!"

"I just hope that whatever is coming, it will not cause such a mess," Kirumi mused. "His 'glitterbomb' prank took days to clean."

"Nyahaha! To get a complaint, even out of the ultimate maid! Atua is impressed," Angie proclaimed.

"I thought we were here to get rid of the little cumstain not praise him!" Miu seethed.

"Now, now," Rantaro said, his hands raised in mock surrender. "We're just looking out for each other."

"Indeed," agreed Keebo. "Kokichi is unpredictable, so we never know when and where he'll strike."

"But what's stopping a guy like that from making a prank large enough to affect us all?" Ryoma said. "For example, that glitterbomb Kirumi mentioned. He could place them everywhere and trigger them simultaneously."

"No, that's wrong!" Kaede said. "Kokichi loves unexpected pranks, so reusing old pranks isn't his style."

"That's true," Keebo said. "Each of his pranks on me has been...unique."

"Like what?" Kaito asked.

"Gonta curious too!" Gonta said.

"Well, if you insist. One day he messed with my charger, so I shut down in the middle of the day. He then proceeded to spray paint me purple."

"Pssh, that's fucking pathetic!" Miu scoffed. "The little gremlin soldered all my inventions together into one! It was so big, even I couldn't take it!"

"...Continuing on," Tsumugi said. "Kokichi also seems to enjoy messing with plain old me. He adds his own 'flair' as he calls it, to my cosplays. He made one of my dresses match his black and white clothes. And then he proceeded to wear it..."

"Atua tells me to share my story too!" Angie said excitedly. "He drew clown faces on Atua's paintings. But he didn't get angry because he said it was part of his plan." 

"Nyeh, Kokichi once stole my familiars before I could show them in my magic show," Himiko added.

"That degenerate! That's worse than when he put glue on the mats in the dojo!" Tenko yelled.

Rantaro chuckled. "Mine isn't as bad. He just drew made up countries on my maps."

"Heh, me too," Ryoma said. "He just randomly throws tennis balls at me. He still got a ways to go before it'll actually hit me though."

"Perhaps I too shall offer my experiences," Korekiyo said. "He once followed me all day, throwing salt at my face. He claimed I was an evil spirit that needed to be exorcised."

"Although he hasn't directly pranked me yet, dealing with a scared Kaito at 2 in the morning is a terrible way to wake up," Maki murmured.

"Hey! I wasn't scared!" Kaito protested.

"I'll tell you guys about my experience too!" Kaede said. "He glued the piano keys in my lab together so I couldn't play anything."

"Nyahaha! It seems like our experiences have joined us together!" Angie said with a delighted smile.

"Gonta never been pranked though!" Gonta said. 

"Uh buddy, you remember the 'Insect Meet and Greet'?" Kaito deadpanned.

"Oh yea..." the bespectacled giant frowned.

The group continued to laugh and groan, as they all remembered and swapped tales of all the pranks that Kokichi had done. Kaede was glad to see the group was in a lighter mood but turned to the person on her side who had yet to share their story.  
"What about you, Shuichi?"

The black haired detective didn't respond. He was covering his mouth with his hand, deep in thought.

"Is something wrong Shuichi?" Kaede asked, concern in her voice.

"Huh? Oh, ah... I was just thinking."

"About what bro?" Kaito said.

"Well, it's just a theory... but what would Kokichi do on a day where jokes and pranks are celebrated? Of course, we would expect something on a massive scale affecting everyone, but..."

"But...?" Kirumi queried.

"What if as a prank, he did the opposite of what we expected? He loves to be unpredictable after all. So what if he decided to do nothing at all? So he would put us on edge for all day and then the day after that he would continue as if nothing happened? After all, he would've done something by now."

The room fell silent, as they each pondered the detective's thoughts. 

"You know, that makes a lot of sense," Rantaro laughed.

"Wait, so we've all been shitting in our pants because of nothing?!" Miu screamed. 

"Nyeh, I guess you can say that Kokichi's prank worked then," Himiko drawled.

"See? I told you guys there was nothing to be afraid about!" Kaito said. "After all, it was a claim from the Luminary of the Stars!" 

"I am glad that the day will be free of trouble," Kirumi sighed with relief. "I will go prepare dinner for everyone."

"Speaking of food, I am curious as to why he has not shown himself for breakfast or lunch," Keebo pondered.

"It would be a way of putting us on edge," Korekiyo said. "After all, humans are fearful of the unknown."

"Well, I'm glad it's over," Kaede said. Facing Shuichi, she beamed at him. "Great job Shuichi. Your detective skills are really useful!"

"Oh, um... thank you Kaede," he blushed, fiddling with his cap.

.............

In Kokichi's room, it's owner lay on the bed, bound in heavy ropes. "Maki's so mean!" the supreme leader pouted. "And I had so many plans today too..."


End file.
